Super Mario Bros. 2 (LuckyEmile edition)
Super Mario Bros. 2 (LuckyEmile edition) is the sequel toSuper Mario Bros. (LuckyEmile edition). This game is based off Mario's version of Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2. Characters Heroes Villains Story The story starts with Bowser in the Dark Realm, still upset about his troops loosing. He then sees a cyan warp-pipe appear out of the ground. Bowser asks Boo to check it out. Boo does so and tells Bowser "A giant frog wants to speak with you, sire". Bowser enters the pipe and meets Wart, who asks him to join forces to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser agrees and asks Boo to get Kamek and his new minion, General Guy. Both enter and they start the plan. Meanwhile, Mario wakes up from another dream about Subcon. Luigi tells Mario it is nothing to worry about and say they should have a picnic to forget about it. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina have a picnic in the shade of a tree. Suddenly, a pipe appears and out of it comes a three-headed snake and a giant crab. They take Rosalina and re-enter the warp-pipe. They say as they enter: "The kingdom will be ours". Mario tells Luigi and Peach that those two are characters from his dreams of Subcon. The pipe disappears into the ground as they were about to enter. They sigh and go to the castle for a meeting. Many of the Toads couldn't attend and only Blue Toad came. Then a cyan warp-pipe appears in the castle and out of it pops a Toad-like man. He introduces himself as a Subcon-Toad and tell the gang to enter and stop Wart from turning the whole kingdom into a dream. They enter the warp-pipe and their adventure begins. Worlds Story (ending) Mario, Luigi, Peach and Blue Toad finally reach Wart's castle. At the end of the castle, they find Wart and Rosalina tied up. Wart throws Rosalina in a cage, and two Beezos take her to another room. They then face Wart in a fiery battle. Mario is powered-up and takes on Wart a second time. Wart is then defeated. Mario enters the next room and frees Rosalina. They are then teleported back to Subcon Toad and he let's them leave Subcon. He tells them they can come to Subcon anytime in his thanks. They then enter the warp-pipe and talk about their adventure with Rosalina. Meanwhile, Bowser, Kamek and General Guy help Wart up and Wart tells them they are horrible soldiers. Bowser is furious, but Kamek and General Guy hold him back. They go back to the Dark Realm via the warp-pipe and leave Wart and his minions. Wart, out of anger, punches the wall, however, this causes the whole castle to fall on top of them. Just before they are crushed, the screen goes black and then you hear Wart roar out in pain. Gameplay Gameplay is pretty much the same as Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario can sprout vegetables and throw them, as well as pick up enemies and blocks. These are the controls: Once the game is complete, Pacman mode is unlocked, which is just a reskin of the original Pacman. The player only has to use the D-pad and press the direction they want to go in. Press 2 for any other option (e.g. start, next level?, etc.) Forms In this game, Mario and the gang only have two forms. Regular form and Ultra form. The ultra form can sprout vegetables at will, but only appears at the final battle. Bosses This game features a few new bosses. This is a list of all the bosses, their abilities and weaknesses: Enemies Here is a list of enemies: Credit The Super Mario Bros. (LuckyEmile edition) belongs to LuckyEmile. All characters and power-ups belong to Nintendo, Namco or LuckyEmile. Thanks to everyone who uploaded or created the pictures used in the article.